Talk:Aura of Holy Might
Seriously? Spen 20:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :gogo Vow of Strength perhaps? --Kale Ironfist 20:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::woot ness, dervish worth playing again. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:55, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::The best part is you can still use attack skills. --Macros 21:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) If you put 20% enchant it last 24 seconds maximizing its dmg. awsomeness. Rcollins779x 21:43, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :hotness--» Life Infusion«T» 21:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This+Heart of Fury anyone? :this+Vow of Strength is 80% more dmg, isnt that a little 2 much?--Want2be 09:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Base armor will reduce the potential of that 80% more damage. You generally want attack skills so that you bypass armor. --Kale Ironfist 09:42, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Judge's Insight - Snow White Tan 09:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Woah. This + Eternal Aura + Judge's+ Heart of Fury + a Sundering Scythe... Or even adding Mystic Vigor! Hogie 11:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Scythe only :( Sirocco 20:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Imagine if they died and someone actually brought Vengeance, too. xD DancingZombies 02:59, 18 June 2007 (CDT) You just gave me a idea! Uber Strong Melonni ftw. Well atleast now she want be gaining dp :0 [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:01, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Skill cannot be used by Heroes. It may be a bit(read extremely) impractical, but think of Kurzick version + Luxon version + Vow of Strength. That is, of course, assuming that the Kurzick and Luxon versions can be on your bar at the same time and stack. But that could more than double your basic attacks. Massive crits, anyone?--Lavos 03:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Even if it's a blank table, can someone add it in? --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Shouldn't the values under rank 12 be under rank 9... 76.102.172.202 19:43, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Yeah, someone just put it there thinking the max value in the skill description is rank 12, which is not true.--SkyHiRider 08:22, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Also, I saw on several skills having the rank 1 value the lowest of the description, which is also not true. Skill description seems to start from rank 0 which we can't see. Vezz 17:12, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yup, the lowest value is at rank 0 which we cant naturally see.--SkyHiRider 08:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Added r12 (50 damage, 32% damage) Xaphan67 07:15, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Armor Ignoring? Well, i think it is, but there are some freak skills that don't however, like judge's isight...could anyone affirm that the holy dmg of this skill is armor ignoring? -- Zerpha The Improver 20:16, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :"Take damage" = armour ignoring. Deal damage factors in armour. — Skuld 20:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Wrong numbers in the table? The dmg of Rank 12 may be incorrect...if you compare the table of the necro skill, it looks like the "green numbers" show r1...r10, so the 46 and 30 should have to be set in the r10 line... -- Zerpha The Improver 20:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Crit Sin This and Critical Agility on a scythe-wielding crit sin anybody?'''Teh Uber Pwnzer 02:07, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Dude, that would be bitchin...you just gave me such a good idea...--Manbeast15 23:55, 19 June 2007 (CDT)